<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 13.5: A Boy and his Demon by ApprenticeJ702</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663103">My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 13.5: A Boy and his Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702'>ApprenticeJ702</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 13.5: A Boy and his Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JERIKO’S POV<br/>
I started making my way to lunch while having a small mental breakdown because...well, the Rider was talking to me...in my head. “How is this happening!?” “Well it all started when you made a deal with my master-which by the way I’ve been meaning to say this for a while but, you made a deal with the devil and you didn’t expect him to double cross you? I can’t tell if you’re nieve or just plane stupid.” “No, no, no, that is not what I meant. I mean...how are you talking to me!?” “Oh, I could always do this.” “You could always talk to me!?” “Yes, isn’t that what I just said? Are all humans this slow nowadays or is it just you?” “Why are you talking to me now?” “I don’t know, I’m bored.” I stopped in my tracks. “Bored!?” “Yeah, bored. You are honestly one of the most restrictive hosts I have ever had.” “And watching me freak out because you’re talking to me is entertaining!?” “Well it is so far…” “Wait, wait, back it up, you’ve had other hosts besides me?” “What, you think you’re the only one the devil made a deal with? I’ve been around for tens of thousands of years, of course I’ve had more hosts then you.” I just shrugged it off and continued walking. “Ok, so you can talk to me.” “Again, I’ve already explained that.” “So what are supposed to be my evil conscience or something?” “I’m not evil! I only want to purge the souls of those who spilled innocent blood!” “Yeah...not evil.” “I’m only killing those who deserve it.” “You’re still killing though!” “I could’ve killed that ice and fire kid several times over in that fight, but I held back.” “That was you holding back!? You broke his arm!” “Yeah, so? It healed.” I just sighed and kept walking until I reached the lunch room.</p><p>As soon as I got my food I noticed both Uraraka and Izuku motioning me to sit with them. “Hi Jeriko!” “Hey guys, where’s Iida?” “I don’t know…” Uraraka replied, stuffing her mouth with mochi “I didn’t see him walk into the cafeteria. I’m really worried about him, he’s been acting weird ever since his brother.” “Speaking of which, Iida said he was attacked by a villain. Do we know who was it? Did they catch the guy?” Midoriya was the first to reply “no, the Hero Killer is a slippery one I’ll give him that.” “Hero Killer?” “You haven’t heard of him? There’s been a serial killer going around murdering heroes. The media has been calling him the Hero Killer, Stain.” “And that’s the guy who attacked Iida’s brother?” Izuku nodded “that kid is totally gonna kill that guy.” The Rider said and my eyes went wide “what!? This is Iida we are talking about, he wouldn’t go that far!” “I'm the spirit of vengeance, remember? Trust me that kid is out for blood.” Izuku shot me a concerned look “um...are you ok Jeriko?” “Hmm? Oh yeah I’m fine, perfectly fine.” “That statement is bullshit on so many levels.” Rider said and I whispered back “shut up!” “Huh?” “Nothing!” Izuku furrowed his brows and then grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the cafeteria. “Can you give us a minute Uraraka?” “Hey Izuku! Let go!” We finally got to a place where we were alone and he asked again “what is going on? And don’t try to brush it off, something’s up with you.” I gave him a nervous look then let out a defeated sigh “ok, fine. The Ghost Rider is talking to me.” Izuku's look went from concerned to shocked “what? What do you mean he’s talking to you?” “I mean he’s talking to me in my head.” “So I guess humans are this slow now, good to know.” “Ugh and he’s being annoying!” “Hey!” Midoriya started pacing back and forth muttering to himself, again. “What is he doing? Why is he doing that?” “It’s just a thing he does a lot.” “Well make him stop doing that, it’s freaking me out!” I nudged his shoulder “hey earth to Midoriya!” “Ah! Sorry! But...has he done this before?” “No this has never happened, I’m in uncharted territory here!” “Well, why now?” “He...said it’s because he’s bored.” Izuku now looked confused “he’s...bored?” “Yes, I’m bored, how is this a concept you guys have trouble grasping?” I rolled my eyes again. “I don’t know what’s up, all I know is he’s talking to me in my head.” “Ok then…” Izuku and I stood in silence for a moment until he finally spoke “well as long as I know you can talk to him…” he pulled out his hero notebook and a pen “I do have some questions for him. Are his flames stronger than yours? If so, how hot are they? Why does he look like a skeleton? You can summon chains so is that a power he has? Does he have any other hidden powers? How physically strong is he? I know he can break through Todoroki’s ice in a single hit but is he All Might level strong or just Shoji level strong? What-“ <i>“and there he goes again.”<i> “This kid is seriously freaky.” I just chuckled as Midoriya continued to ask all his questions.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>The rest of the school day went about as it normally does and Aizawa was just finishing up his lecture when the end of school bell rang “Alright that’s all for today. Jeriko, could you stay a little while longer? I want to ask you something.” It felt like my heart stopped cold. “Uh, yeah s-sure…” as everyone else started to leave Mineta walked past me whispering “oooo, someone’s in trouble!” Aizawa looked at him with a death glare and the purple grape quickly ran out of the classroom. Aizawa walked over to me and sat In Izuku’s seat, looking me dead in the eyes. I gulped and awaited his question. “So…you have a demon possessing you?” A surprised look came across my face. “Wait, you believe me now?” “After what I saw at the sports festival, yes. So I want you to tell me everything, don’t skip out on any details.” I looked down at the floor, took a deep breath, and returned my gaze back to my teacher. “Okay…” and I explained everything, about my dad, about the deal I made with the devil, about the Rider, and for good measure the fact he was now talking to me in my head. Aizawa leaned back in his seat and let out a sigh. “So you lied to me and to everyone in class, everyone at this school, about what your power truly is?” “Well...I had to. Nobody would believe me, and even if they did, can you honestly tell me that if everyone knew what my powers were,I would’ve been accepted into UA?” Aizawa just hung his head and didn’t give a reply and I have a sad look. “Yeah, that’s what I thought…” the two of us didn’t say a word for a moment before I asked “so...does this mean I’m expelled?” Aizawa looked at me and leaned forward. “If I was going to expel you, I would’ve done so already. You’re still a good student, and it’s clear you want to be a hero. You still deserve to be here, no matter what your power’s true origin is.” “B-but...what about the others?” “Don’t worry about them, I won’t tell the class unless you’re ready to tell them. You should be comfortable with explaining your past.” I was shocked for a moment but then gave him a smile. “Thanks Mr. Aizawa.” “Of course. And if there’s anything else you need, know that I’m always here. Now get going, I don’t want to keep you here longer than I have to.” I nodded and exited out of the classroom, still smiling to myself.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER 13.5</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>